


Worthy of Love

by hiyorithecat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, M/M, Praise Kink, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyorithecat/pseuds/hiyorithecat
Summary: Nero tol Scaeva has a praise kink.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Worthy of Love

His entire body burned with it, the sensation of Cid’s thick member pressing against every gods forsaken nerve ending inside him. It was nearly suffocating, the fullness of having the man deep inside, his smaller but compact body pinning him to the now soiled sheets, covered in their own sweat. Those gorgeous hands, the creators of many inventions now across his skin, calloused but somehow still soft in their touch. The scratch of his beard against his neck as the other sucked dark marks into his pale skin, the rhythmic and ruthless slapping of skin against skin filling the room. It was downright intoxicating and Nero felt like he was in another place entirely, one where he’s at the mercy of the other, completely given over to him. Had anyone told him some time ago that he would come to relish this submission, he would have slapped them across the face. But now, utterly surrounded and covered by the scent of Cid he felt safer, and not as trapped as he thought. He could feel Cid twitching inside him, and how his thrusts grew quicker, making him gasp audibly. Slowly the man lifts his head, and Nero thinks he might kiss him again before that sinful mouth lands against his ear. 

“You’re such a good boy Nero.. taking me so well” Cid whispered lowly in his ear. 

When those words finally register he cums, back arching in a perfect crescent as he screams a rush of words, all in the shape of Cid’s name. Nothing has ever felt so good and his eyes fill with tears, cum spurting all over his chest and even landing on his jaw. Stars appear behind his eyes, and reality whitens out for a few moments.

When he comes to again he’s shaking, and Cid has pulled out of him, the sounds of him scurrying around in the nearby washroom barely audible. The tears are still there, streaming down his face and as his brain begins to register what had just happened, he swears brokenly. Why did he let it affect him so, and why in the world did he let Cid see it? 

Nothing could even begin to describe what those words did to his body. They were completely new to him, no one had ever uttered them in his direction for as long as he could remember. Not even his own parents as a small child, and now here he was, a grown-ass adult, sobbing over being called good by his lover. 

“Nero?” Cid said, although his voice felt far away as he curled up around himself, arms around his legs. The mattress weight shifted as Cid sat down beside him, his larger hand on his knee. The mere touch makes him sob, biting off a horribly pathetic whimper. He despises himself for it, the way his shoulders shake with every broken hitch of his breath. 

“For god's sake Nero, talk to me” Cid exclaims as he climbs onto the bed, cupping his tear-stained cheeks. Nero can’t speak, his jaw seems permanently sealed despite his pathetic attempts at speaking. Cid looks genuinely concerned, eyes scanning the body of the other for injuries. Then it dawns on him, and his shoulders sink, a sigh dripping in melancholy leaving his lips. 

“Nero.. I didn’t mean to upset you with what I said, I know you don’t like being put below me” Cid says, voice laced with regret. Now that makes Nero snap his mouth open, shaking his head feverishly. 

“No Garlond you idiot.. you... no one ever said that I was always in your twelve damned shadow” he chokes out before another sob cracks through him, making him collapse against Cid’s shoulder. The implications make Cid’s heart physically ache and his own eyes grow foggy with tears. 

“You are so good Nero.. you’re exhausting, bothersome, a downright menace sometimes but you are good” Cid whispers as he gently kisses a flushed cheek. Nero sobs again, his hands making a crumpled mess of Cid’s nightshirt. Perhaps he could be good, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend gave me a prompt and it wouldn't leave my head


End file.
